In Sweet Time
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: Explanation inside. This is a Rich/Kori fic. Please don't kill me for not being here in forever!
1. Prologue

**Hello Titan fan's, please don't kill me for not being here in forever. Things have been hectic. So I decided to write this story and I'm actually thinking about maybe publishing this one so please tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinions. On this story, I'll except flames, but don't be so mean please. And please try to contain curses. Thanks. =D**

**I now present you ****In Sweet Time**

Prologue

Once apon a time, aw forget that crap, we hear it too much. One day, eh, I'll work with that I guess, ANYWAYS! One day not too long ago, there was a young girl named Kori. Kori's life was peaceful, unlike the other teenagers around her who had to deal with drama twenty-four seven. She had blood red hair, hazel green eyes that hid behind her small glasses, and pearly white teeth that she loved to show off, just by smiling. She had a normal (not really) family and dramatic friends that she loved to death. Yep, life was pretty normal for Kori. She thought that her life would never change. But we all know that fate changes unwillingly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter one, Please REVIEW! Or else I'll cry. **

**I forgot to do this in the beginning. **

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own Teen Titans**

**That was my disclaimer for the rest of the story. And for all of those who are reading my story Marriage to a Mormon, don't worry, I haven't given up. I'm just rewriting some chapters; I'll put them up ASAP. **

**Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter One**

"Do you remember anything?" the nurse asked.

"If I didn't remember anything, then why, pray tell me, am I answering all of your questions?" Kori snapped.

"Right, um…"

"Get on with it please; I would like to see my family soon."

The nurse looked away with a pained look in her eye. Kori knew that something wasn't right. After a moment or two the nurse looked back up at Kori, right in her eyes Kori noted a look of great sorrow.

The nurse looked like she was going to say something when a sudden pain of loneliness came into her heart and right then knew that her family had moved on.

"Kori…' the nurse began uneasily, but Kori knew what she was going to say. She just wished that it wasn't true. "I don't, no, can't tell you how sorry I am and how it greaves me so to give you this news." The nurse (who was sitting right next to Kori ever since she woke up) stood up and lowered her eyes in a reverent respect. She then continued, "I'm so sorry to inform you that your parents and sister have passed away." She paused then continued," If there is anything that I can do, just give me a call, okay?" Kori nodded and sat silently as the nurse walked out of her room in the hospital.

"Why? Why? Why?" Kori whispered. She felt her eyes moisten and began to cry. "Whom am I going to live with now?" after Kori heard what she was saying, she mentally slapped herself.

"Who am I to feel sorry for myself? There are people out there who have it worse than me." Kori quickly dried her tears and laid back down. "I vow to never to feel sorry for myself. I know that my family's in a better place and they wouldn't want me to think of such things. Besides, it wouldn't get me anywhere except into trouble." Kori sighed, "This is only a short while in my life anyways. I still have the rest of my life ahead of me. I should honor my family's last wishes and make something good out of my life, no matter what."

And with that, Kori fell into a peaceful slumber, trying her hardest to enjoy the peace she had, for little did she know that it was going to be the last time in a long time where she would sleep in peace.

After a few hours, the nurse from before walked back in to check on Kori's condition on how she took the news; to her surprise, she found Kori peacefully reading a book. Peacefully, dried-eyed, and… smiling? What was going on, shouldn't she be crying until her eyes popped out of their sockets? The nurse shook her head and cleared her throat to make her presence known to Kori.

Kori's head shot up from her book, scowling because she was interrupted in a rather funny part. "Can I help you?"

"Ya know, "started the nurse, "that should be the question that I ask you. Not the other way around."

"What do you think I am handicap? The question that you should ask me is, 'How are you holding up?' and, 'Do you have any questions for me?' Not, 'Can I help you?' big no-no." Kori finished with a look of a narcissistic teacher correcting a student with an IQ of twenty. She then broke the silence of the nurse with her contagious laugher.

After the both settled down, the nurse looked at Kori with a grin on her face feeling that joyful mood around the fifteen-year old. She then remembered what she was meaning to say before the so-called 'lecture'. "Kori," Kori looked at her with her eyes shining with light and innocence, "Would you like to know who will be taking you in?"

Kori's eyes moistened a little but she blinked away the tears before they had the chance to fall. She nodded her head at the nurse who was waiting for her reply. Sighing to herself, she began to wonder which of her relatives she would be staying with.

"Okay, you probably don't remember him, but his name is John Anders, he's you father's mother's cousin. He lives in New York City, his wife died when he was forty-nine, and his only grandson Brigham lives with him." Kori's eyebrows seemed to shoot up off of her face and into the heavens while her jaw dropped into the flaming pit of the devil.

"I never knew a John Anders in my life! But I do faintly remember my parents talking about a distant cousin named Brigham Anders. I also know that he prefers to go by his middle name Ryan." Kori felt lost. 'Why would they put me with people I barely know?' She wondered.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Exclaimed the nurse, "Your family's attorney is coming in a hour to go over the wills and your parents and sister's funeral." At the mention of funerals, the nurse became silent.

Kori began to feel the pain in her heart at the mention of funerals to her beloved parents and her sister who was also her best friend. She then spoke up,"Where does he want to meet me, in this room or in a conference room?"

"He will have to speak with you in this room until you're released." The nurse replied.

"What's the point of that? All that's wrong with me is that I have bumps, bruises, and scratches. So why is the hospital still holding me?" Kori pondered out loud.

"Kori during the crash, your head was smashed against the window. Therefore, it causes temporary black-outs and light concussions." Replied the nurse; saving Kori some time from her troubled thoughts.

"Oh, I guess that would explain it hum." Kori sighed in frustration, "Nurse, when we first met, you never told me your name. I would like to know your name so that I don't have to say 'nurse' all the time and have ten billion nurses' come towards me asking why I called the to my room.

The nurse looked surprised for a moment before responding, "Britnee, my name is Britnee Salem. I'll let you rest for a while before coming back to check on you, okay?"

Kori nodded her head, "Alright, thanks Britnee." She then yawned. Britnee smiled at Kori and walked over to her door, shut off the lights, and quietly shut the door.

"Poor thing." Britnee murmured to her friend while they were taking their lunch break.

"How is she holding?" Britnee's friend asked.

"It confuses me Jaimee. Whenever someone different breaks the news of someone's death, they always break down crying. But it seems that Kori's a different story, sure she seems sad at the mention of it, but she just brushes it off and smiles. I just don't get it!" exclaimed Britnee, "Jaimee, you've been a nurse longer than I have, any suggestions on what I should do and say to Kori?"

The nurse named Jaimee thought about this for a moment before responding, "Well Britnee, if you want my advice then what I think you should do is to just be there for her. It's best that you just show her that you care. I mean, it is our job anyways."

"You have a point there Jaimee." Britnee got up and gathered her things. "Thanks for the advice; you're the best sister a girl can ask for." The two sisters embraced when suddenly Jaimee's pager went off.

"Oh! I better get going sounds like surgery time. Bye Britnee!" Jaimee quickly gathered her things and ran out the door to get scrubbed up.

Britnee sighted and looked at the clock. Realizing that Kori's attorney would be there in less than then minutes, she decided to check on Kori and wake her if she was still sleeping.

As Britnee walked down the hallway she began to wonder why she cared so much for Kori. Maybe it was because her own mother died and she can somewhat relate to what Kori was feeling. She shook her head and entered the room of a sleeping Kori. 'She looks so innocent.' Britnee thought.

"Kori, it's time to wake up and get ready to meet your attorney."Britnee softly said as she gently shook Kori.

"Hum? What time is it?" Kori sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Is the attorney here already?"

"Not yet, by they should be here in about three minutes." Britnee paused and looked at Kori's hair and grinned. "Your may want to brush your hair Hun." Britnee said grabbing a hairbrush from her purse that she kept in the corner of Kori's room, and handed it to Kori.

"Ha, my hair must look extremely wild huh." Kori grabbed the hairbrush and put on her glasses so that she could see her reflection from across the room. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Britnee wasn't kidding.' It was true; Kori's hair was a mess. You would think that it was some sort of creature, like sasquatch. She smiled and began to pull the brush through her dirty yellow hair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before Kori had the chance to respond, the door burst opened an in came six men. Kori stared in wonder, 'Okay, this is not my attorney. This is the freaking FBI! Or the Men in Black, that's it! I'll just call them the Men in Black, like the one's from the movie.'

While Britnee was freaking out with all of the Men in Black, Kori noticed that two more men entered the room. But instead of dressed in black suites, they wore casual clothing. Kori wondered if one of the men was her attorney.

"Hello Kori, my name is Robert Michaelson. I am your personal attorney."

"And my name is Ralph Michaelson, Robert's partner, not secretary."

Kori stared in wonder as Britnee grumbled at the intrusion of Kori's privacy. How in the world did her family manage to get these cousin's as their attorney and lawyer? She knew that they were the best of the best and her family wasn't that wealthy. Her parents just made enough for a simple living. Nothing too fancy (that was almost a lie, her dad loved buying things. She her mom and sister called it random junk.)

"Can I just say something Kori," started Robert, "I think that what happened to your parents…"

"And sister." interjected Ralph.

"And sister was tragic. The scene of the crash could mortify anyone's soul. Since you are the only soul that survived, you are a true miracle child." At the end of Robert's words all the men in the room bowed their heads in a reverent respect.

Britnee rolled her eyes at the actions of the men. She softly touched Kori's elbow letting her know that she was leaving.

Kori nodded and turned her head back towards the Men in Black, her attorney, and his partner. "Thank you for your kind words. Now, shall we get to business?"

"Yes, we shall." It was confusing to Kori because the cousins spoke at the same time. It also didn't help that they sounded the same.

"Well Kori, what shall we start with; the wills, inheritance, or preparation for the funeral? OUCH!" Ralph yelped. Kori giggled because after he said 'funeral' Robert elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"It's alright Mr. Michaelson…" Kori began.

"Please, Miss Anders, call me Robert."

"And call me Ralph. Mr. Michaelson makes me sound old." Ralph winked at Kori while she chuckled at the joke.

Robert glared at his cousin, "Just what exactly are you saying here?"

Ralph smiled, "Nothing that would insult you and my good looks."

Kori grinned and interrupted the two cousins from their argument. "May I continue my decision, or should we reschedule for another day?"

The cousins snapped their heads into attention, "Let's continue please." They said in unison.

Kori smiled, "Well, I would like to get the worst done so…" she gulped "let's start with the funerals."

A strange silence fell on the group. To Kori, it made her wonder if she said something wrong.

"As you wish." Robert said gently.


End file.
